Cuatro momentos blancos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un día especial en la escuela Fairy Tail, el "Día blanco". ¿Las cosas serán igual que San Valentín o serán diferentes? Cuatro momentos se volverán a vivir.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Al fin estoy publicando algo de Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Este fanfic está con el "Día blanco" que fue como hace una semana si no mal me equivoco. Y al fin lo voy a subir así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Bienvenidos, de nuevo, a la escuela de Fairy Tail. Famosa no solamente por su excelencia académica y deportiva, sino también por sus famosos destrozos y conflictos con otras escuelas.

Se mostro que el día de san Valentín o día del amor y la amistad era uno de los días más desastrosos de la escuela. Pero... ¿Acaso "El día blanco" podrá superar este día?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Espero que le guste...

Un pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mientras en su mano sostenía una gran caja blanca.

-Tarde mucho en hacerlo y evitando que Happy se lo quisiera comer

Suspiro cansado y derrotado, había dormido hasta tarde para que ese regalo que tenia dentro de la caja saliera perfecto. No era la primera vez que preparaba algo así, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, era como un don especial.

Todos lo habían elogiado, hasta ella. Estaba nervioso ya que era la primera vez que lo prepararía para ella. Apresuro mas es el paso al divisar la escuela, aunque prácticamente fue un reto para que aquella cajita con lo contenido a dentro no se maltratara.

Camino hasta divisar una cabellera rubia muy conocida, empezó a correr para alcanzarla y evitar que tanto como él como a ella los vieran los profesores, agarro rápidamente de la mano y empezó a correr con ella atrás de la escuela, un lugar donde estaban la mayoría de enamorados.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

La chica solo sabía que en un solo parpadear se encontraba en ese lugar, volteo a su lado y se encontró con su pelirrosa. Le sonreía con dulzura, la chica iba hablar cuando vio frente a ella una caja.

-Feliz día, espero que te guste

La chica recibió la caja y con sumo cuidado la abrió. Sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se pintaron de un sutil rojo. Había un pequeño pastel. De color blanco y con varios chocolates arriba de este.

-Siempre estas ahi así que...

No termino de hablar, fue silenciado con los labios de ella. "Deja vu" fue lo que el pensó, la abrazo con tal de tenerla más cerca y tratando de que el pastel no se les cayera.

Una vez que se separaron, por falta de aire. Un hermoso sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos.

-Muchas gracias Natsu, ahora que te parece si nos quedamos aquí a...

No termino de hablar. Sus labios volvieron a chocar. Tal vez esta ocasión tampoco entraría a clases, mientras tuvieran aquel pastel y los besos del otro, no habría porque preocuparse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Solo espero que suceda algo bueno...

Un pelinegro caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Los pasillos se veían llenos y los salones adornados de blanco.

Suspiro pesadamente, no le gustaba que todos esos estudiantes se amontonaran y no lo dejaran pasar a su destino.

-Joder...

Se veía arrastrado entre toda esa gente, esto iba a ser malo, quería hacer algo antes.

-¿Gray-sama...?

Una voz muy conocida para él, sabía quien era la dueña de esa voz. Busco con la mirada hasta ver a un peli azul apenas subiendo las escaleras.

El chico empezó a empujar a todas las personas con tal de ir con la peli azul. No le importaba si tenía que golpear a alguien en el proceso, lo único que quería era ir con ella.

Una vez liberado de toda esa gente y de estar enfrente de esa peli azul, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la miro con un sutil sonrojo.

-Juvia, si confías en mi necesito que cierres los ojos

La chica lo miro algo confusa pero al final en cuentas cerro sus ojos. El chico nervioso se acerco a ella lentamente. Saco algo de su bolsillo e inmediatamente se lo puso a la chica.

Ella sentía como movía lentamente sus cabellos. Cuando sintió que el ya no hacía nada ella decidió abrir los ojos. Miro al pelinegro sonrojado. Se fijo por la ventana de la escuela y vio lo que tenia.

Un hermoso broche blanco, tenía forma de copo de nieve. La chica miro con ilusión ese accesorio.

-Gray-sama... Esto es demasiado hermoso, muchas gracias

El chico se sonrojo más al ver la sonrisa de ella. Se acerco lentamente a ella, sus respiraciones se estaban fundiendo, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de hacerlo.

-O por dios...

Escucho unas voces, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontraron rodeados de tanta gente. El pelinegro enojado tomo delicadamente la mano de la peli azul y empezaron a correr.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Fue lo único que se escucho de él, mientras tanto se podía ver a una peli azul con corazones en los ojos y murmurando "Gray-sama... Y Juvia... Beso..."

Aunque lo único que no vio la chica fue cuando él decidió besarla en frente de todos, al final en cuentas al fin su sueño se hacia realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Malditas personas que solo sirven para estorbar...

Un pelinegro con cabello largo y ojos rojos, pasaba, o mejor dicho empujaba, a todo lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Ya tenía como dos horas desde que había llegado a la escuela, quería encontrar a esa pequeña peli azul pero lamentablemente aun no la había encontrado.

-Mierda... ¿Donde se habrá metido?

Estaba por empezar a desesperarse hasta que se le ocurrió un posible lugar.

-Pero que idiota, la biblioteca

Se fue corriendo hasta estar frente a ese lugar, abrió las puertas con cuidado, la última vez que había hecho ruido en ese lugar no le fue bien que digamos. Así que busco con la mirada una montaña de libros y la encontró a unas mesas más atrás.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a ese lugar. Vio como aquella peli azul se mantenía leyendo uno que otro libro. La chica al sentir que alguien la miraba alzo su mirada y vio aquel pelinegro.

-Gajeel… ¿Pero que es lo que te trae hasta aquí?

La chica miro como sacaba de su pantalón una pequeña bolsita blanca, inmediatamente se la enseño a la chica.

-Feliz día blanco, sé que no es mucho comparado con demás cosas que me hubieran gustado regalarte pero espero que te guste

La chica acepto gustosa la bolsita y la abrió con cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron más y empezó a sonreír. Dentro de la bolsita había un listón blanco, la peli azul se levanto rápidamente y abrazo al pelinegro, algo que realmente él no se había esperado.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel, lo apreciare para toda la vida…

Antes de que el hablara ella se separo y se quito la cinta de su cabello, inmediatamente le tendió el listón al pelinegro. El gustoso, empezó hacerle un moño con ese listón, tal como lo traía con el anterior listón. Una vez que termino él empezó acercarse lentamente a ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ahora estos idiotas donde se encontraran…

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya le había dado cuatro vueltas a la escuela y no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos. Suspiro derrotada y mejor decidió ir al salón del consejo, de seguro muy pronto los encontraría.

Entro con cuidado al salón y sintió como le tapaban los ojos. Ella no reacciono violentamente, al menos no podía reaccionar con el ahí. Sintió la calidez de las manos y del cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Quién soy?

-Es obvio que Jellal…

La chica hablo y espero a que el quitara sus manos de sus ojos, sintió como poco a poco el empezaba a bajar sus manos. El abrazo por la cintura y su cabeza la escondió en el hombro-cuello de ella.

Ella lo vio con una sonrisa tierna, subió su mano hasta el cabello azul de él y empezó a darle caricias, como si de un pequeño perro se trataba.

-Feliz día blanco

No la dejo hablar, le enseño una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Ella la abrió con cuidado. Dentro de la cajita había dos pequeños aretes de plata con una piedra blanca en el centro. La chica sonrió, sintió como el peli azul alzaba su rostro para verla. El de igual manera tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente pero se detuvieron, miraron con atención la puerta un minuto.

-Creo que es la costumbre de que siempre suelen interrumpirnos el par de idiotas

Los dos sonrieron y volvieron a cerrar los ojos, sus labios se juntaron dando paso a un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro días blancos se vivieron. Tal vez ser parte de esta escuela y estar en este día, no harían daño a nadie. Al menos en este día se podría decir que todo estuvo calmado.

* * *

 _ **Esta vez no escribí algo gracioso XD supongo que se los debo por el fanfic de la otra vez.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
